Over the last 2 years, we have been raising murine monoclonal antibodies to human respiratory mucoud glycoprotein in order to develop monoclonal antibodies which recognize cell specific glycoprotein. To date, eight clones have been raised and grown in ascites. Each of these clones recognizes respiratory glycoprotein secreted from goblet cells, submucosal gland cells or both. The development of an ELISA assay to quantitate cell specific glycoprotein is currently underway. This project investigates the nature of pulmonary secretions which will ultimately have impact the understanding and therapy of a wide variety of respiratory diseases.